1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for eliminating materials, a method for reclaiming a base, a method for manufacturing a display, and an electronic appliance including the display manufactured by the method for manufacturing the display. In particular, the present invention relates to a manufacturing technology suitable for peeling and eliminating color filters and EL patterns constructed on the base to reclaim the base.
2. Description of Related Art
Color filters can be provided in various displays to enable color display. Such a color filter can include, for example, dots of R (red), G (green) and B (blue) color filter elements arranged in a pattern, such as a striped arrangement, delta arrangement and mosaic arrangement, on a base made of a glass or plastic.
The display dots that are able to independently control respective optical states are arranged on the base made of a glass or plastic in the displays, such as a liquid crystal device and an EL (electroluminescence) device. The display dots are usually arranged into a lattice (dot matrix) extending as longitudinal and transverse arrays.
The display dots are formed corresponding to respective colors of, for example, R, G and B in the display capable of color display, and one pixel for full color display includes three display dots. Color display is enabled by independently controlling gradation of the plural display dots included in one pixel.
In one example of the manufacturing process of the display, a lattice of partition walls (bank) is formed by applying a photosensitive resin on the base, and the photosensitive resin is exposed and developed. Display elements (filter elements of the color filter or display dots) are formed by hitting droplets of color materials discharged from nozzle heads in the region divided by the partition walls followed by drying. This method is suitable to efficiently manufacture a small size display to be used for portable type electronic appliances, such as cellular phones and portable type information terminals, because patterning of display elements with respective colors is not needed by photolithography or the like. It is another advantage of this method that a fine and precise display to be used for a projector and the like can be readily manufactured.